


Half-Nine

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: During/immediately after One Foot, Frottage, M/M, Nothing Smut to Do, Smut, handjobs, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT. That is a warning. This fic contains SMUT. SMUTTY SMUT. I'm warning you, because there are no X-rated fics in this fandom yet.</p><p>This was to fulfil OdeToPedrazar's desire for smutty Pedrazar fanfiction... So, yeah...</p><p>---</p><p>Pedro and Balthazar enjoying their new relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/gifts).



> Unbetaed. (Also unedited, except for the fact that I noticed I wrote "his boyfriend's shit" instead of "his boyfriend's shirt")

Making out with Pedro was like all of Balthazar's dreams come true. They might have monopolised the settee in the living room, and there may be a few people getting pissed off with them for that, but Balthazar couldn't really give a fuck right now, because Pedro is under him, his hands resting on Balthazar's biceps, his mouth pressed against his own.

But it wasn't enough. Damn, Balthazar wanted to get out of there - take Pedro back to his house and climb into bed.

Half-nine. They just had to make it another half an hour and they could make their excuses and leave.

\----

It wasn't easy, but they managed it. They were practically out the door the second the clock struck ten - Balthy gave Hero and Beatrice a hug goodbye, and Pedro waved awkwardly from the doorway, and then they were off, back to the Jones' house.

Balthazar all-but dragged Pedro up the stairs to his bedroom, and the second Pedro closed the door behind them, Balthazar had his against the door, kissing him deeply, unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt and just _being_ with Pedro.

Once Balthazar had Pedro's shirt undone, he broke away, and took pride in the whimper Pedro let out at the loss of contact.

"Take off the jeans." Balthazar's voice dropped and it sent shivers down Pedro's spine. Pedro shed his jeans even quicker than he thought possible, and tossed them carelessly towards the closet door.

"Look at you..." Balthazar breathed, before regaining his composure. "Get on the bed."

Pedro, to Balthazar's delight, obeyed immediately, and once he was in position, Balthazar finally shed his own clothes, hanging the blazer on the back of the door, before throwing the rest of his clothes into the pile with Pedro's.

Then, at last, he climbed onto the bed with Pedro, in just his underwear, and kissed him deeply.

They made out slowly for a while, in no rush to get things done, but Pedro was the first to make a move. Balthazar felt fingertips under his waistband, and Pedro broke away from the kiss slightly as he pushed his hands further into Balthazar's underwear, until he reached Balthy's cock.

"Is this okay?" his voice was hoarse and, fuck, he sounded so needy, but he didn't really care.

"For fuck's sake Pedro." Balthazar sounded exasperated but not annoyed, "I've been waiting for this since I was fourteen, of course it's okay."

That was all the encouragement Pedro needed, as he took Balthazar's hard cock in his hand, and started to pump it slowly in his underwear. Balthazar returned to kissing Pedro, and steadied himself on the bed with his left hand, using his right hand to pull down Pedro's underpants, and then to wrap around Pedro's dick in return.

Pedro's hand was starting to cramp with the awkward angle and working around Balthazar's last remaining item of clothing, and so took his hand away. But Balthazar's protests didn't last long when Pedro reached out to pull his underpants down and to line his cock up with his own.

Balthazar took his hand away at this point, and ground down into Pedro, their kiss swallowing their moans as their dicks rubbed together between them. Once he was sure that this was what Pedro wanted, Balthazar shifted his weight so that he was lying on top of Pedro, one hand on his face and one in his hair, kissing him deeply as he ground down into Pedro's crotch. He found himself thinking how perfect this was - even better than in his best dreams - the feel of Pedro, hard against his leg, the slow-building orgasm just around the corner as he kisses his boyfriend softly.

When Balthazar knew he was close, he broke away from the kiss to kiss softly at Pedro's jaw, sucking a hickey onto his shoulder, and biting down just a little harder than necessary as he cums between them - the wet heat enough to send Pedro over the edge too, panting and moaning and whimpering out Balthazar's name as he cums over his own belly, before falling limply on the bed.

Balthazar held out on top of Pedro for a minute longer, just stroking his hair and breathing him in, before shifting to cuddle into his side.


End file.
